


Непростые переговоры

by Schuu



Series: Триады АУ [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Triad - Freeform, дайчи офицер полиции, мафия ау, непрофессиональный подход, суга мафиози, триады
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Именно Сугавара когда-то установил связь с офицером Дайчи в полиции. Эта самая связь обошлась Суге в пару арестов, миллионы долларов, сорванные сделки, горло и несколько пулевых. Дайчи и его моральные принципы тоже серьезно пострадали, но в итоге он стал для Карасуно и их союзников "своим парнем" и может уладить большинство конфликтов, если их не довели до суда.





	Непростые переговоры

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firoy (nadin_hime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/gifts).



Суга улыбается, приятно и уверенно, вовсе не как человек, чьи запястья скованы наручниками, а судьба в руках офицера напротив. Конечно же это не так, но другим знать не обязательно ― пусть представитель закона насладится мимолетным триумфом.  
― Сугавара Коуши, ― говорит офицер, утыкаясь взглядом в тонкую папку и кажется, что он избегает взгляда с арестантом. Читать там почти нечего, Суга чист.  
― Дайчи Савамура, ― на лице у Суги все та же улыбка, и он уверен, что Дайчи это раздражает. ― Надеюсь, вы не хотите повесить на меня чьи-нибудь старые дела.  
― Это стоило бы сделать.  
Суга смеется, но быстро напускное веселье сменяется серьезностью.  
― Повторите это при моем адвокате.  
Дайчи из тех, кто может убить взглядом. В каждом его жесте читается порядочность и аккуратность, такому никогда не быть шпионом в мафии, в нем за версту видно полицейского, и при всей внешней правильности, с ним шутки плохи. От Дайчи веет угрозой, во взгляде читается опасность, но Суга не боится, его таким не запугать. Он выдерживает долгий и тяжелый взгляд на себе, потом чуть улыбается и говорит:  
― Вам не жаль тратить свою жизнь на коррумпированную администрацию?  
― А тебе не жаль спускать свою жизнь на подобную грязь? ― парирует Дайчи.  
― У всех свое понимание о «грязи». Расскажите о своем, раз уж мы застряли здесь в ожидании моего адвоката. Может тогда я смогу дать полный ответ?  
Дайчи хмыкает и игнорирует предложение.  
― Каждая секунда, проведенная мною в допросной ― это минус доллар из вашей премии, офицер Дайчи.  
― Ты может и уйдешь сегодня, но просидишь в этой комнате до последнего. А потом я позабочусь, чтобы эти самые секунды были годами твоего судебного постановления.  
Суга улыбается и звенит наручниками, чуть наклоняясь к столу:  
― Поверьте, офицер, когда вы попадете ко мне, а я знаю, что это произойдет, с вами будут обращаться куда лучше, и проявлять большее уважение. Я об этом позабочусь лично.  
― Уверен, в семье, боссом которой является женщина, иначе не бывает.  
Улыбка Суги слаще меда.  
― Не мыслите стереотипами, офицер.  
Наконец, приходит адвокат, извиняется за опоздание и предоставляет уже готовые документы Дайчи. Лицо мрачнее тучи, когда он читает приказ на освобождение, и Суга ловит себя на мысли, что ему не нравится это выражение, гораздо приятнее смотреть на уверенного в себе и опасного Дайчи.  
Загорелые теплые руки едва касаются запястий Суги, пока с него снимают наручники, оставившие на светлой коже легкие следы.  
― Увидимся, офицер.  


***

Тяжесть пистолета в руке ощущается приятно и знакомо, дуло смотрит на Дайчи. Как удачно. Но Суга не смеет приближаться, ни в коем случае нельзя становится на расстоянии вытянутой руки от офицера полиции, даже если он безоружен. Особенно если он безоружен. Такой Дайчи вызывает у Суги опаску и фантомную боль в локте.  
― У меня уже достаточно доказательств, чтобы тебя посадили, ― говорит Дайчи.  
― О, пожалуйста, не стоит этого делать, офицер.  
Дайчи выглядит как человек, который смирился, что его убьют, но сдаваться не собирался до последнего. Он даже умирал бы со своей геройской миной на лице. Как прекрасно.  
― Чего ты медлишь? ― почти рычит Дайчи.  
Суга знает, что под дулом пистолета секунды кажутся вечностью, он понимает чужое нетерпение и злобу.  
― Наслаждаюсь твоей беспомощностью, ― прошлая встреча сблизила их достаточно, чтобы Суга перешел на «ты».  
Дайчи смеется, нервно и зло.  
― Вот как?  
Во время прошлого такого диалога Дайчи сломал ему руку в двух местах. У него железная хватка и больше мышечной массы чуть ли не в полтора раза, приемы отточены до такой степени, что будь Суга вооружен хоть винтовкой, он не стал бы подходить к Дайчи ближе, чем на два метра.  
― Боишься меня? ― видя его замешательство подначивает Дайчи.  
― Скорее опасаюсь. У меня едва срослась кость и кто знает, вдруг в этот раз ты не просто сломаешь мне руку, а еще и застрелишь.  
Дайчи, кажется, начинает понимать, что убивать его не собираются.  
― С удовольствием. И меня оправдают, ведь ты сопротивлялся при аресте, ― он делает первый осторожный шаг навстречу.  
У Суги по спине пробегает холодок, он прокрадывается под кожу, сквозь ребра и закручивает узел внизу живота. Хочется одновременно остановить Дайчи и дать приблизиться, схватить себя. Хочется сдаться. Суга так чертовски уязвим перед ним.  
Еще шаг и сердце начинает бешено колотиться в груди, но совсем не от страха, и приходиться заставлять себя дышать ровно.  
― Офицер, ты мне нравишься. Давай ты не будешь провоцировать меня.  
Дайчи озадачивается, но в итоге воспринимает слова Суги как сарказм. Еще у него мелькает что-то странное во взгляде. Такую же искру Суга видел во время прошлой встречи будучи придавленным к полу крепким коленом.  
Затем Дайчи делает резкий рывок вперед, как лев бросается на антилопу. И раздается выстрел.  


***

― Твою мать! ― мычит Дайчи, дергаясь всем телом.  
― Зато теперь мы квиты. Перелом передает тебе привет, ― смеется Суга.  
Дайчи привязан к стулу, руки скованы за спиной. На нем из одежды только белая майка, что была под офицерской рубашкой, и трусы, и, честно ― это самое прекрасное, что Суге довелось увидеть за последнее время.  
― Не дергайся.  
Ножницы сверкают в свете яркой лампы, направленной на пах и крепкие смуглые бедра. Дайчи замирает, когда холодная сталь касается кожи, разрезает ткань трусов, пропитанную кровью.  
― Меткости тебе не занимать, ― шипит он.  
― Твоей силы у меня нет, зато я хорош в холодном и огнестрельном оружии.  
― Надеюсь, зашивать ты тоже умеешь.  
Суга сидит перед ним на коленях и обрабатывает рану. Он отрывается и смотрит снизу вверх на Дайчи, на губах провокационная улыбка. Теперь Дайчи знает, что Суга хороший актер, эту карту больше не разыграть: вынудить хищника вроде Дайчи сделать первый шаг ― то, что ему было нужно.  
― Ты обещал более радушный прием, так почему я связан? ― Дайчи старается звучать спокойно, но от тона сквозит угрозой.  
― Не хочу еще три месяца сращивать кости.  
Суга уже зашивает рану, предварительно уколов местную анестезию. Неглубокая, заживет быстро. Он думал, что придется выковыривать пулю, но, к счастью, та лишь зацепила бедро Дайчи.  
Каждое прикосновение к смуглой коже через тонкие медицинские перчатки вызывает все более непристойные мысли. Дайчи не двигается, позволяя спокойно закончить работу, и только в конце произносит:  
― Я хочу пить.  
Суга стягивает перчатки, отмывает руки, убирает инструменты, только тогда приносит бутылку воды. Дайчи жадно глотает, пропуская капли мимо губ, и у Суги замирает дыхание.  
Уходить не хочется, но Киёко не любит долго ждать. Лучше Суга сам придет с отчетом, прежде чем она станет выяснять статус «переговоров».  
Когда Суга возвращается в темную комнату, Дайчи дремлет. Или делает вид. Он по-прежнему связан, подбородок опущен на грудь. Суга почти готов растормошить его, предложить помочь надеть хотя бы брюки, но думает, что риск получить пинок в подбородок еще слишком велик.  
Он двигается неслышно, проходит к столу с лампой ― единственному источнику света в полумраке комнаты, но не успевает сесть в свое кресло.  
― Развяжи меня, ― Дайчи говорит это тоном, как если бы приказывал сложить оружие и сдаться.  
― Ты не спишь, ― он приближается к пленнику и видит, как напрягаются почти все его мышцы ― в очередной раз проверяет веревки на прочность.  
― Холодно и неудобно, как тут заснешь?  
― Мне привязать тебя к кровати и укрыть? ― улыбается Суга, присаживаясь напротив на корточки.  
Дайчи бросает взгляд на сомнительного удобства койку в углу.  
― Спасибо, посижу.  
Суга кладет ладони на его бедра, будто опираясь, и тянется ближе к хмурому серьезному лицу.  
― Я хочу, чтобы ты хорошо обдумал наше предложение еще раз.  
Дайчи смотрит на него и ничего не говорит, губы сжимаются в тонкую ниточку. О чем он думает сейчас? Насколько сильно ненавидит Сугу? Но если никто из них еще не убит и не сидит в тюрьме, значит, не все потеряно.  


***

― Ты… ― Дайчи теряет дар речи, рука непроизвольно дергается, как если бы он потянулся к пистолету и вдруг вспомнил, что не носит оружие в офисе.  
Суге нравится видеть его таким растерянным. Наверное, слишком самонадеянно было заявляться к Дайчи на работу вот так, но необдуманные поступки были не по его части. Наоборот, план и страховка превыше всего, так что Суга знает, что делает.  
Дайчи встает из-за рабочего стола и явно хочет что-то сказать. Две недели назад, когда он очнулся в своей небольшой квартире, наверняка у него было еще больше вопросов.  
― Добрый день, ― улыбается Суга, пока Дайчи бросает обеспокоенный взгляд за стеклянное окно кабинета как будто единственный способ попасть к нему ― это расстрел всего участка.  
― Надеюсь, ты пришел сдаться, ― мрачнеет Дайчи.  
― Я давно сдался, офицер. Теперь твоя очередь.  
Опять эта искра во взгляде. Суга сглатывает и думает, что ему это уже порядком надоела неопределенность. Пора что-то решать.  
― Асахи Азумане, ― говорит он. ― Грабеж, воровство. Дело закрыто до суда. Ямагучи Тадаши, уб…  
― Замолчи, ― шипит Дайчи.  
Он выглядит злым и в то же время решительным, и Суге кажется, что эта решимость в его пользу. Он кладет на стол телефон.  
― Защищенная линия, мой номер первый. Позвони, когда определишься.  
И уходит прежде, чем Дайчи решит возразить. Это самая короткая их встреча, но самая важная.  


***

Вопросы морали Дайчи решались долго, но Суга был терпелив, он подталкивал и подводил его к этому долго и старательно. Едва выяснились такие обстоятельства, как незаконное освобождение от следствия арестантов по одному Дайчи известным мотивам, как ситуация разрешилась. Можно было угрожать офицеру, можно было соблазнять, подкупать, а можно ― шантажировать. Суга не рассчитывает, что второй пункт окажется успешнее, ведь к моменту, когда Дайчи соглашается сотрудничать, становится понятно, что решение принято давно. Наверное, когда тот сидел связанным перед Сугой. Или даже раньше, когда сломал ему руку, но не взял под стражу, хотя чужая судьба была полностью в его руках.  
Локоть болит и тянет, но приходится терпеть, стиснув зубы. Губы Дайчи смыкаются на светлой коже на шее, втягивают ее ― Суга не в силах сдержать стон. Свободная от захвата рука скользит по полу, и вот уже он лежит на животе, придавленный весом Дайчи. Из легких вышибает весь воздух, хочется кончить прямо в штаны.  
Дайчи поспешно разжимает хватку, приподнимаясь на Сугой, что приносит одновременно облегчение и сожаление. Приходится развернуться к нему лицом.  
― Постой так, ― Суга чуть сползает вниз.  
На полу жестко, но добраться до кровати на другом конце комнаты кажется непосильной задачей. А вот расправиться с ремнем Дайчи наоборот легко, как и вызвать у него стон. Член стоит колом, на чувствительной головке уже проступают капли смазки, когда Суга обхватывает ее губами и обводит языком.  
Дайчи стоит над ним чуть ли не в планке, напрягая все мышцы. Не самая удобная поза для минета, вот только им все равно. Суге нравится чувствовать Дайчи над собой, его вкус во рту… У него идеальное тело, красивый и тяжелый член, который Суга заглатывает глубже, устанавливает единый темп и слышит еще один стон. Не приходится притягивать Дайчи ближе, он в нетерпении подается бедрами вперед, и Суга едва не ударяется затылком, член скользит между небом и языком в горло чуть глубже, чем надо.  
― Черт… ― Дайчи приподнимается, пока Суга давится кашлем и смехом.  
― Все хорошо, ― наконец может выговорить Суга, ― просто не так резко.  
Он снова обхватывает основание члена Дайчи, направляет в рот... и первый раз Суга готов кончить от минета другому человеку. Движения настолько аккуратны и размеренны, кажется, с ним никто и никогда не был так осторожен.  
Суга расстегивает свои брюки и сжимает собственный член в ладони, когда Дайчи замирает.  
― Суга… я почти… ― голос обрывается, когда Суга сглатывает, горло сжимается вокруг головки, и Дайчи поспешно отодвигается.  
Отсрочка почти болезненная, это видно, но Дайчи терпеливо ждет, покрывает поцелуями живот, бедра, пока Суга сам себя растягивает, скользит влажными пальцами внутри. Тело чувствительно отзывается на ласки.  
― Давай, ― шепчет он нетерпеливо.  
Теперь очередь Дайчи медлить. Он проводит пальцами между его ягодиц, разводит ноги Суги шире и целует над коленом.  
― Я больше не собираюсь так долго ждать, ― почти шипит Суга.  
Дайчи улыбается, проталкивает член внутрь, входя на всю длину, и Суга жалеет, что поторопил его. Дискомфорт безболезненный, к нему быстро привыкаешь, но все же он есть. Нужно время, и Суга замирает, пока Дайчи медленно толкается в него, наклоняется, касается губами кожи на плече.  
Еще раньше Суга повелся на силу и странную притягательную сексуальность Дайчи, но кажется, его скорее сведет с ума эта нежность.  
Дайчи ускоряет темп, движения шире и размашистее, так, что Суга почти забывается, жадно глотая воздух. Он кончает первым, Дайчи почти сразу следом.  
Поцелуй за ухом выходит настолько нежным, что Суге хочется растянуть этот момент. Он тянется к Дайчи, ловит губами поцелуй, наслаждается каждой секундой.  


***

Полгода он шел к этому. Даже Киеко утратила веру в то, что все получится, для нее Дайчи имел и имеет статус «задания». Для Суги же это становится чем-то большим, что очень неудобно с его-то работой.  
Дайчи подходит им по всем пунктам. Человек, которого никто в полиции никогда не заподозрит, да которого даже проверять не поднимется рука. ОФицер знает об этом, и не беспокоится, и Суга иногда задается вопросом: что, если сам он для Дайчи тоже лишь галочка в отчете? «Доверяй, но проверяй» ― этот принцип является основой их отношений и каждой встречи, взаимная прослушка и слежка порядке вещей. Оба становятся завязаны друг на друге: вместо отношений ― крепкий узел и деловая сделка, вместо доверия ― секс.  
Черный пиджак Суги часто висит на спинке стула в комнате Дайчи, а его дело так и остается чистой тонкой папкой в нижнем ящике стола. 


End file.
